Clouds of Concerns
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: When you love someone you'll always worry about them, even when you are not supposed to. A missing scene of ep 4x7. Shandy.


**Are you all excited for tonight's epi? I'm super psyched! :D Here is a little something to make the time pass faster.**

 **This little ficlet is a missing scene of episode 4x7, it's set right before the squad goes to arrest the two police killers.**

 **Thank you to** **lontanissima ****for the feedback and the title :D  
**

* * *

 **Clouds of Concerns**

"Just a moment", Sharon shouted when she perceived a soft knock against her office door.

"It's me." A familiar voice said. The blinds were drawn so she could not see who it was. This voice, however, she'd recognize anywhere. Andy.

She smiled and slipped into the baby-blue blouse, quickly doing the buttons before calling him in.

"Wow." He said as he closed the door behind him again. There was a small grin on his face as he took in her undercover-outfit. "That's exactly how I imagined a coy, obedient Christian lady would look like."

"I'm glad to meet your expectations, _Lieutenant._ " She said, stressing the word "lieutenant" by using a softer, more teasing tone.

"You always do, _Captain_. Though, if you ask me you could undo that button on top." He pointed at her blouse.

"I'm supposed to be coy, remember?"

"Right, sorry. Got a little distracted there."

They shared another smile, enjoying the little moment of ease. They were completely comfortable around each other now. With their first kiss two weeks ago, all the awkwardness, tentativeness and fear of rejection had disappeared. When their lips had met it had been a revelation. It had been the moment in which both of them had realized that the other one was definitely interested, it had been the moment the uncertainty had ended. And to their surprise it had turned out that working together was much easier now that they had finally defined their relationship and given it a name.

"Is there anything you need?" Sharon asked, remembering that he must have had a reason for coming to see her. "Any questions regarding our operation with SID?" The playful smile on her lips was now replaced by a serious expression full of concern. Their current case was taking a toll on her. Two of their colleagues had been shot to death last night and their killers were still out there, ready to hurt everyone who got in their way.

Working on cases like this one was hard on the entire team. Every step of the way they were reminded that these dead people easily could have been them. A bullet could hit each of them anytime, anywhere, no matter how much experience they had, no matter how well-skilled they were. Every single case brought the risk of not returning home that night. And cases like this one highlighted this fact even more. That fact that they were not invincible, that they had weaknesses and made mistakes. It scared them but it also made them more cautious and more precise and that was a good thing.

"No. It's just that..." He stopped and started over again. "Listen, those lunatics already killed two police officers, they won't hesitate to shoot another one. They have nothing to lose. Be careful."

The division had cooperated with a suspect and now they were finally able to make a move on the killers. Their plan was to lure them into a trap. Sharon would go undercover, play the damsel in distress and approach one of the murderer, before pointing her gun at him. Andy and Tao would be hiding behind the nearest house corner, backing her up. However, there was no guarantee that their plan would work. Something could go wrong at any time and they both were painfully aware of that.

"Andy", she sighed, a loving expression on her face. "We talked about this." They had indeed spoken about it at length; about how they cannot be overprotective of each other and about how they need to avoid mixing private and personal matters. However, in theory it had sounded much easier than it was in practice.

"I know, I know. No mingling of private and personal life..." He said, looking at her softly. He wished there wasn't the barrier of the desk between them, separating her from him. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. "But there is no rule in that little book of yours that says that I can't tell you to be careful."

Her lips turned upwards into a smile as she went around her desk and came to stand in front of him. She took his hand. Their fingers entwined. "No, there is no such rule."

"So please be careful" he said once again, gently leaning his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked. "I've got your back."

"I know you do." She whispered, visibly touched by his words and action. Her other hand went to his cheek, softly grazing it with her fingers. "I got yours too."

They stayed like that for a moment. Enjoying the proximity and the gentle touches. Then he broke the contact.

He squeezed her hand one more time before he turned to leave. "See you in the field, _captain_."

"Make sure to take the handcuffs, _lieutenant._ "

 _\- the end -  
_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
